Skyclan's Newbie
by Ny8448
Summary: A new cat is around snooping among the brambles, watching the clan, wondering if they'll let him in... A/N:My very first fanfic!
1. Intro

This is my very first FanFiction! So please don't be hating on me please.

* * *

It was one bright greenleaf day and the hunting was well and many of the cats of the clan were out hunting. But far away in a neighborhood that no clan cat has been to. The only two clan cats except Firestar and Sandstorm and the clan or surrounding, Skyclan. Only Firestar and Sandstorm know of Skyclan but the mysterious cat that kept showing up around the clan borders, as if waiting of someone to notice him. His name was Jigsaw, and he was curious about the clan and how it worked. He also kind of wanted to join the clan. But he never had the courage to ask or even go inside the territory lines. But one day, the one day that he was watching through his little hiding place, someone from the clan saw him, and it changed his life forever.

* * *

So. This is a small intro, so bigger chapter next update.

-Ny Out


	2. Chapter 1

So this is chapter one! Hope you like it!

* * *

Jigsaw was sitting in the brambles, spying on the clan below him. Everywhere there was a bustle of movement, cats jumping up onto high rocks, older cats sitting around, switching tales, and middle-aged cats going about their day in and out of the clan. While he was sitting there, engrossed on the clan life, he never noticed the rustling of leaves behind him...

With a mighty caterwauling, a cat jumped squarely onto Jigsaw's back. Jigsaw yelped and scurried a couple fox tails away, frightened.

"Did I scare you stranger? Well you should be, because you're spying on my clan over there." The little cat said.

Jigsaw, flustered, hung his head low and mumbled,"Sorry."

That confused the little cat and he cocked his head to one side, as if wondering why Jigsaw wasn't attacking him roughly like most rogues. Feeling a bit pitiful for Jigsaw, he asked,"What's your name stranger?"

"Jigsaw."

"Jigsaw... Interesting name. Well Jigsaw, why don't you come along with me and I'll show you around the clan."

Jigsaw's ears pricked up at that, and he asked,"Really?Do I really get to see your Clan?"

"Yes, just follow me and I'll take you to my leader!"

/(|)\ (- Time lapse thingy)

They traveled down the rocky cliff side, and through some brambles. Then a mysterious cat appeared and all Jigsaw could think was, 'why isn't anybody introducing themselves and giving me their names?'

But all he could do is sit their patiently for anything else to happen. Then the mysterious cat didn't seem so mysterious as she said,"My name is Leafstar, the leader of Skyclan," then her eyes showed a glint of curiosity towards the small cat,"What is this cat doing here Mintpaw?"

The smaller cat, Mintpaw apparently, shuffled her paws and mumbled,"He was curious about the clan."

Then Leafstar was curiously glinting at Jigsaw, and said,"And your name is..?"

"J-Jigsaw." He stuttered.

"So are you interested in joining the clan, Jigsaw?"

With a confident air to himself, Jigsaw said,"Yes. I've wanted to join the Clan that you've got going on here, and I want to be a loyal cat in the clan."

And a humorous glint gleamed in Leafstar's eyes,"And how do you know this is a clan, not just any group of cats that live, survive, and sleep together?"

With a hot pelt, Jigsaw tried to explain,"B-because th-that's what-t you a-are and-"

"It's ok Jigsaw, I've seen you spying, almost every day, in the same spot, on time too with the sun."

And just like that, Jigsaw was accepted into the clan almost immediately. All the elders and warriors weren't shocked that they let him in. But, Jigsaw wasn't fully accepted until later that night.

/(|)\

When the moon was barely out, and Jigsaw, after all the talking was called up to the high rock, by Leafstar for his warrior ceremony.

"Jigsaw,do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Jigsaw nervously said,"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior , you'll always be known as Jigsaw, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Skyclan!"

"Jigsaw!Jigsaw!Jigsaw!" The clan chanted.

While Jigsaw bathed in his attention, Leafstar told him,"You must sit vigil over the clan, no sleeping 'til the morning or you're not really a full member of Skyclan.

/(|)\

So while the others were going to their nests, Jigsaw sat on the high rock, keeping vigil so the others could get some sleep. And he sat there, until morning...

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have too. Hope for a longer chapter next update!

-Ny Out


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: So third day in a row! Hope it's good!

* * *

When the other cats were getting out of their nests, Jigsaw felt like he was awake forever, but he wasn't even close to done with being awake. He was to be trained by Leafstar herself. He was taught how to fight and hunt.

"Keep your steps light while stalking prey or you'll alert them to your presence even before they see you."

Jigsaw kept trying and trying, and he learned many things, like to keep downwind of rabbits, and pad lightly while hunting mice, and many other hunting references. For fighting, he wasn't taught many things, for he already knew the basic swipe, and their clan didn't have any rivaling clans or groups of cats. He already heard the tale of Firestar and Sandstorm coming to Skyclan, saving them all from the evil rats. It was a very heroic tale, and most of the kits wanted to re-enact the battle, and always looked up to those two. So it was only reasonable that Jigsaw wanted to be just like Firestar. He trained hard, and hunted almost every moment he could. It was one odd day when he was chasing a squirrel, the squirrel was scurrying up a tree and it just disappeared. Then a cat hopped down from the tree onto Jigsaw's back.

"This familiar?" Asked the not-so-small-cat.

"Yes. Hey Mintclaw!" He said cheerily.

She got off of him and dropped the squirrel in front of him.

"Thanks!" Jigsaw exclaimed.

She nodded and bounded off, leaving Jigsaw to stare. Jigsaw had a weird feeling coursing through him, as if he was disappointed that she left. He was confused and didn't know what this feeling was. He walked off towards camp, head low in concentration, trying to identify it. Very deep in thought, he didn't here the cat sneak up behind him. Leafstar came up behind him, and she said,"What's got you so deep in thought? What to do next for the clan? You've already done enough! Take a break!" She emphasized on break. It scared the fur off of him. Being a dense tom he is(I feel like him a lot), he explained it to her,"I had this odd feeling when I saw Mintclaw go after she got the squirrel for me."

Leafstar wasn't shocked at all. It was the end of Leaf-Bare when he joined the clan, and now it's leaf-fall, one of the hardest times for the clan. But it was one season enough for Jigsaw to have googley-eyes all over Mintclaw when she became a warrior. She was amused, and said,"Oh, you foolish tom. You obviously love her you big dope!"

He was shocked, to say the least, but then realized. It's love! That's what that strange emotion was. Barely surfacing over the memories of his mother and litter-mates that were taken by other two-legs. He was one of the many of his litter-mates that were separated, he was taken from his mother when he was only a small kit, and grew up by the cliff side that was the edge of Skyclan. Now his home is Skyclan. But his mind was off track. 'Back to Skyclan' he thought.

"So do you think she loves me back?"

"She probably likes you back, not loves."

"Ok, I should probably should only say that I like her, not love..?"

Leafstar rolled her eyes and said,"Yes!"

Leafstar was older than she appeared, but she still acted like a gossiping 17 moon apprentice. She loved to talk about problems and help others, but she never took charge of others personal lives...usually. So it was only natural that she was helping this brown, confused ball of fluff. She could see in the near future there would be new kits in the clan between the two of them.

/ ( | ) \

Tonight was full moon, time for talking amongst the clan like every moon. There was much chatter, and little animals scurried away from the gathering of cats. The talk was light and cheerful, like usual right before leaf-bare. Then there was a shriek from the medicine cat rock, and Echosong was pointing her tail at Jigsaw and muttering unintelligible words. Everyone was surprised, they all wondered what the medicine cat was warning them about. Jigsaw mostly. He was sitting there, the same shocked face he had on when it happened. Everything was still frozen. Then one intelligible word was understood.

"..Savior!"

The cats were all confused. Leafstar ushered Echosong and Jigsaw into her den for the slightly shaken medicine cat to explain things.

/ ( | ) \

"What was that about?" The leader asked.

"He is the savior of our clan. The other clans will come, and they will try to raze the very earth our clan is on. But he'll save us."

Leafstar was too shocked to answer. So she just sat there. And sat there. And finally, with a shaky voice,"So, there are other clans out there than the ones Firestar is from?"

Echosong nodded grimly. Everyone in the cave were sharing a grim silence. They rejoined the gathering to send everyone to their own nests. But Jigsaw tossed and turned in his somewhat comfy nest. He almost didn't get sleep that night. But the morning brought surprises...

* * *

A/N:Cliffhanging is fun, but not for you I guess. So, this is my longest chapter yet, and I'll try to get them all about this length. And I'll try to get them all about this length, so hope for longer chapters. I'm pretty sure I'm around 1.7k+ words. So YAY! Hope for more chapters in the near future.


	4. Chapter 3

**Oi! These chapter thingies are messing with my head, this is chapter 3 of the story, four chapters altogether. So... This is a note to say that chapters won't be put up as often because of school. So I'll hopefully find free time to write more chapters, so please don't hate me, blame school and burn that down, not my house. Anyways, I did not abandon this story, not yet at least, just little hiatus, as I said in my profile, so... Hopefully next chapter will be soon, 'cause I don't even know when I'll get the time to get a new one up. This feels like a journal entry... **

**_Hobey-Ho, Let's Go! _**

**_ -Bobby Pendragon_**


End file.
